


О пользе собраний

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Sexting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Во всём нужно уметь находить хорошие стороны, даже в тех вещах, которые на дух не переносишь.





	О пользе собраний

Тони ненавидел собрания.

Он не переваривал их ни в каком виде, будь то обсуждение сделки с партнёрами по бизнесу или совещание по вопросам безопасности в ЩИТе. 

Последнее время Тони проникся особенной нелюбовью к собраниям Мстителей. Инициативу их проведения проявил, разумеется, капитан Америка; будучи порядочным и ответственным человеком, он настоял на том, чтобы раз в неделю они собирались в конференц-зале и обсуждали последние события в мире, затрагивающие соотношение сил добра и зла. Или что-то вроде того. В тех случаях (к сожалению, их было большинство), когда Тони не удавалось скрыться перед началом собрания, он благополучно пропускал большую часть сказанного мимо ушей.

Всё равно это было долго, скучно и занудно и не несло ровным счётом никакой пользы.

Ну… почти никакой.

– Я получил отчёт из ЩИТа со статистикой по криминальной активности за последние полгода…

Скука.

«Что на тебе?»

«Прошу прощения?»

«В чём ты сейчас?»

«Я не понимаю, почему тебя это интересует».

«Так сложно просто ответить? Мне скучно!»

«Ладно… брюки, рубашка, жилет, пиджак, шарф. Доволен?»

«Ммм, слишком много одежды…»

– Тони, пожалуйста, убери телефон и удели немного внимания нашему собранию! Это важно!

– Прости, кэп, – Тони оторвался от экрана мобильного и невинно посмотрел на пышущего праведным гневом Роджерса. – Дела компании. Я и так с трудом вырвался сюда. Но я слушаю, продолжайте, – махнул он рукой и вернулся к набору сообщения.

«…слишком много одежды. Я бы хотел раздеть тебя прямо сейчас».

«Старк, ты пьян?»

«Почему чуть что – сразу пьян? Просто мне одиноко!»

«Если так хочется, можешь просто приехать, ты знаешь, где я сейчас».

«Мог бы – приехал бы. Как насчёт того, чтобы раздеться?»

«Что это за глупости?»

«Это называется секс по телефону, детка».

Пауза.

– Таким образом, мы ни в коем случае не должны терять бдительность…

«Не уверен, как это должно работать, но продолжай».

«О да, я знал, что ты не откажешься. Ты никогда не отказываешься, когда дело касается секса, верно, Бэмби?»

«Ещё хоть слово в таком же духе – и ты неделю ничего от меня не услышишь».

«Молчу! Итак, я притягиваю тебя к себе за шарф…»

Тычок локтём справа.

– Разбуди меня, когда он закончит, – пробормотал Клинт, поудобнее устраиваясь на стуле. Тони согласно кивнул.

«…притягиваю тебя к себе за шарф и целую, начиная расстёгивать пиджак…»

«Он не застёгнут».

«Хорошо. Начиная расстёгивать рубашку…»

«Жилет».

«Слушай, это издевательство! Мог бы и подыграть для разнообразия!»

«По-моему, это ты затеял. Так что там с жилетом?»

«Я срываю с тебя к чёрту пиджак и жилет и расстёгиваю рубашку, спускаюсь поцелуями к шее…»

«Ммм… я должен отвечать в том же духе или просто комментировать твои действия?»

«Как хочешь, хотя я за полноценные ответы. Я спускаю рубашку с твоих плеч…»

«Мне надоедает твоя возня с одеждой и я с помощью магии избавляю от неё нас обоих. Так нормально?»

«Отлично, только не стоит об этом спрашивать в ходе разговора! Я обнимаю тебя за талию и толкаю к кровати…»

«У меня тут нигде поблизости кровати нет, жаль тебя разочаровывать. Есть стол».

«Прекрасно, толкаю тебя к столу и…»

– Тони, ты всё ещё общаешься с партнёрами? – подозрительно спросил Стив, прищурившись. Тони быстро согнал с лица похотливое выражение.

– О да, – закивал он. – Очень важная сделка, тяжёлые переговоры.

– Ладно, – недоверчиво протянул Стив. – Кстати, толкни, пожалуйста, Бартона, по-моему, он спит.

Клинт всхрапнул и попытался свернуться на стуле калачиком. 

«…и прикусываю за ключицу…»

«Правую или левую?»

«Это так важно?»

«Картина состоит из деталей».

«Хорошо, пусть будет правая. Прикусываю тебя за ключицу и вслед за этим провожу по ней языком…»

«Жаль, левая более чувствительная. Но я всё равно выгибаюсь тебе навстречу и прижимаю тебя ближе к себе».

«Вот как? Тогда я переключаюсь на твою левую ключицу и делаю с ней то же самое. Ты чувствуешь, как я тебя хочу?»

«Тони, это как-то вульгарно».

«Эй, почему? Ты же только что был не против!»

«Мне надоело. Одно дело – заниматься этим по-настоящему, а другое – писать об этом. Это звучит глупо и пошло».

«Кому как, мистер я-люблю-трахаться-во-всех-возможных-позах-но-не-терплю-разговоров-о-сексе. Я в данный момент сижу за столом на собрании мстителей с неслабым стояком».

Пауза.

– Согласно последним сведениям, которые мы имеем, ожидать нападения со стороны следующих преступников стоит не раньше следующего месяца…

«Твоя распущенность меня поражает».

«Я рад, что могу тебя удивить, детка».

«Тогда я попробую удивить тебя. Как насчёт того, чтобы продолжить?»

«Ого. Похоже, кого-то заводит секс при зрителях!»

«Заткнись. Я отталкиваю тебя и меняюсь с тобой местами, так, чтобы ты прислонялся к столу, и опускаюсь на колени, провожу руками по твоим ногам снизу вверх и притягиваю тебя к себе за бёдра…»

В этот момент холодные пальцы забрались к нему под брючину и действительно невесомо прикоснулись к ноге, и Тони подпрыгнул, едва не выронив из рук телефон.

– Тони? Всё в порядке? – озадаченно спросил Стив, прервав свою речь. Бодрствующая часть компании тоже с интересом смотрела на широко распахнувшего глаза Старка.

– Д-да, – выдавил он, чувствуя, как руки поднимаются выше, уже поверх брюк. – Очень… очень неожиданные условия предложили, – пояснил он, пытаясь проглотить комок в горле. 

«Локи, твоя магия не всегда…»

Тони поперхнулся воздухом и не закончил сообщение, поймав хитрый взгляд, направленный на него из-под стола. 

Выходит, магия тут была не причём. Почти не причём, во всяком случае.

И ведь даже не скажешь ничего.

Ловкие пальцы погладили напряжённый член через ткань брюк и проворно потянули за язычок молнии. Тони тяжёло сглотнул и поёрзал на стуле.

– Ты в порядке? – негромко поинтересовалась у него Наташа, перегибаясь через сопящего во сне Клинта. 

– Да, – пискнул Тони. – В полном!

Локи подмигнул и потёрся щекой о его колено, широко улыбаясь и высвобождая из белья его член. 

Забытый телефон, который Старк отчаянно сжимал в руке до сего момента, завибрировал, оповещая владельца о входящем сообщении.

«По-моему, это лучше переписки».

Он красноречиво посмотрел под стол; поскольку руки его любовника были заняты и его мобильного нигде поблизости не наблюдалось, Тони был лишён возможности ему ответить, и понадеялся, что за него это сделает убийственный взгляд – серьёзно, одно дело – секс по телефону, и совсем другое – _настоящий_ секс в комнате, где собрались все Мстители! Где любой мог заглянуть под стол – благослови господи того, кто придумал накрыть стол в этой комнате относительно длинной скатертью! – и увидеть… ох…

Узкие ладони обхватили его бёдра и притянули ближе к краю стула, а тонкие губы запечатлели целомудренный поцелуй на стволе вставшего члена, после чего дали дорогу языку, прошедшемуся от основания до головки. Поняв, что сопротивление бесполезно, Тони медленно откинулся назад и сцепил руки на груди.

– Ты снова с нами, Тони?

– О да, – выдохнул Тони, правда, скорее больше в знак одобрения того, как губы сомкнулись вокруг его плоти, чем в ответ на вопрос капитана.

– Отлично, тогда, может, поделишься своим мнением? – беспечно спросил Стив, простодушно глядя на него и довольно улыбаясь.

– О… о чём? – уточнил Старк, силясь не застонать. Локи начал медленно, слишком медленно двигаться, помогая себе одной рукой, и даже не видя, Тони чувствовал кожей его ухмылку. 

Роджерс недовольно покачал головой.

– Ты совсем не слушал, – обвиняюще бросил он. – О Локи, разумеется. 

– Локи, – изумлённо воскликнул Тони, когда с влажным причмокиванием его любовник выпустил член изо рта и принялся вылизывать блестящую от слюны и выступившей смазки головку. – А… какое у меня должно быть мнение?

– Ты точно в порядке? – подозрительно спросила Наташа. Тони утвердительно кивнул, пытаясь справиться с дыханием и вообще выглядеть по возможности невинно. Сидевший напротив него Тор задумчиво нахмурился и почесал подбородок.

– Не удивлюсь, если ты даже тему собрания прослушал, – Стив укоризненно посмотрел на покрасневшего (от стыда, как он подумал) Старка и со вздохом повторил вопрос: – Меня интересует, какие у тебя будут прогнозы относительно нападений Локи на мирное население.

– А… ах… ты… об этом, – с трудом проговорил Тони. – Я… ну… знаешь… думаю, что Локи… Локи!.. Локи не такой уж и плохой, – пробормотал он в конце концов. Локи одобрительно лизнул его и несколько раз провёл рукой по члену снизу вверх, прижимаясь к нему щекой. – Я думаю… думаю, мы даже могли бы с ним… сработаться, если бы мы пересмотрели некоторые наши… стратегии… или тактики… или что-нибудь ещё. Тор, почему бы тебе не сказать что-нибудь по этому поводу, у тебя должно быть больше мыслей на эту тему, – быстро выпалил он и вцепился руками в край стола, переводя дыхание. 

За упоминание Тора по его члену угрожающе скользнули зубы, отчего Тони чуть не подскочил на месте, но кое-как сдержался.

Теперь не только Наташа, но и все остальные смотрели на него с подозрением и лёгким беспокойством. Он выдавил из себя вымученную улыбку.

К счастью, в этот момент заговорил Тор, и внимание Мстителей постепенно переключилось на него, что позволило Тони со свистом выпустить воздух сквозь зубы и прикрыть глаза, оставшись при этом незамеченным. Локи, похоже, нисколько не волновало происходящее в комнате, он самодовольно продолжал работать губами и языком, одновременно внимательно следя за тем, чтобы Старк не кончил раньше времени.

«Чёрт бы тебя побрал», – отчаянно подумал Тони, чувствуя, как стекает по затылку пот, и не зная, куда себя деть. Посвящать команду в курс дела он не собирался, но вместе с тем отчётливо понимал, что чем больше будет сопротивляться – тем дольше будет мучить его Локи. 

Ну, не то чтобы он сильно возражал против таких «пыток», но всё же предпочёл бы, чтобы они происходили… в другом месте.

– Тони?

– Хм-а-а-амхм, – отозвался Тони, с трудом проглатывая вырвавшийся от неожиданности стон. – Да? – добавил он, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимый вид. Выходило плохо.

– Я что-то пропустил? – встрепенулся Клинт, подскакивая на месте.

Однако на этот раз так просто Тони отделаться не удалось – несмотря на возмущённое восклицание Стива по поводу проспавшего часть собрания Бартона, команда продолжала озабоченно смотреть на раскрасневшегося Старка.

– Ну ладно, ладно, мне… о-о-ох… не очень хорошо, – пискнул он, пытаясь незаметно пнуть Локи под столом. – Но ведь собрание важнее! Я потерплю. Честно. Хватит на меня смотреть, ничего интересного.

– Тони, если тебе плохо… 

– Я сказал, я потерплю, – процедил Тони, впиваясь пальцами в край стола. 

Клинт сонно нахмурился и потянулся.

– А долго ещё? – зевнул он.

Локи чувственно прошёлся языком по члену Тони, лаская уздечку, и сомкнул губы на головке, слегка посасывая. Тони подумал, что ещё немного – и он не выдержит, вытащит своенравного бога из-под стола и прямо на этом самом столе его и разложит, и плевать на Мстителей.

– Нет, мы закончили, – вздохнул Стив, собирая в аккуратную стопку свои бумаги и поднимаясь. Остальные облегчённо последовали его примеру. – Тони, я думаю, тебе лучше пойти отлежаться, – добавил он, глядя на не двинувшегося с места Старка.

Тони криво ухмыльнулся.

– Отлежусь, – пообещал он. – Только сначала, знаешь… отсижусь. Да.

– Могу ли я предложить свою помощь, друг Старк? – сочувственно поинтересовался Тор, и Тони испуганно вжался в стул.

– Нет! Нет-нет-нет, спасибо, я буду в полном порядке, идите, – быстро затараторил он, благодарный Локи за короткую передышку. – Я справлюсь. Сам!

– Да, но…

– Иди уже, Стив, – почти прорычал Тони, когда Локи слегка укусил его, очевидно, за излишнюю тягу к «самостоятельности». – Я. В порядке. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что Мстителей будет так сложно выгнать из ненавистного всем конференц-зала?.. Точно не Тони. Очевидно, команда тоже постепенно пришла к этой мысли и поспешила ретироваться, и даже капитан Америка, к огромному облегчению Тони, всё-таки ушёл – последним, успев дать ценные указания и потребовать, чтобы Тони обязательно позвал кого-нибудь, если ему станет плохо, а ещё лучше – обратился к врачу в ближайшее время, но всё-таки ушёл, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Тони резко оттолкнулся ногами от пола, отодвигая стул дальше от стола, и за волосы вытащил самодовольно ухмыляющегося Локи наружу.

– Это, – прошипел он, – было не смешно!

– А кто смеётся? – усмехнулся Локи и облизал губы, спокойно садясь на колени к тяжело дышащему Старку и принимаясь деловито расстёгивать его рубашку. – И не говори, что тебе не понравилось, – шепнул он ему на ухо, обводя языком раковину и прикусывая за мочку. Тони застонал и крепко сжал в руках узкие бёдра.

– Знаешь, секс по телефону немного не так работает.

– Разве это не лучше, чем переписка бездушными сообщениями?

– Ну, – Тони пожал плечами и притянул Локи ближе к себе, целуя его подбородок. – Это, знаешь, с какой стороны посмотреть. Тебе-то там, понятно, не очень много было видно, а вот мне…

– Брось, Старк. Тебе понравилось.

– Тебе виднее, – съехидничал Тони и быстро расстегнул брюки Локи, без промедления находя рукой его вставший член и ловя негромкий стон губами. – Но больше так не делай, детка.

– Мхммм, Старк, – Локи прикрыл глаза и потёрся о него бёдрами, блаженно улыбаясь. – Значит, не так уж и плох, да? 

– Не зазнавайся, – Тони щёлкнул его по носу и улыбнулся. – Всегда есть, куда расти.

Локи усмехнулся и наклонился ниже.

– Ты же собирался разложить меня прямо здесь, Старк? Не вижу, что бы могло тебе помешать, – жарко прошептал он, а в следующий момент уже оказался опрокинут спиной на стол и со спущенными штанами. 

– Да я, в общем-то, тоже, – согласился Тони, проникая в него сразу двумя пальцами и торопливо растягивая. Локи нетерпеливо заёрзал, и Тони, пожав плечами, без лишних прелюдий заменил пальцы членом.

…Уже после, когда он, как и обещал, «отлеживался» в постели вместе с дремлющим у него на груди Локи, Тони вдруг хихикнул.

– Ну что ещё, Старк? – вяло проворчал Локи, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Я просто подумал, что теперь сидеть на собраниях будет гораздо приятней, – заметил Тони, глядя в потолок и бездумно перебирая тёмные волосы Локи. – Пожалуй, никогда ещё наши разговоры о тебе не были столь… продуктивны.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – сонно отозвался Локи, снова задрёмывая.

А Тони подумал, что, в общем-то, даже у их занудных собраний есть свои плюсы.


End file.
